I am Justice
by Suki-Itami
Summary: What if someone other than Light had picked up Ryuk's Death Note? Well, they'd be a completely different Kira.


What is truth? What could possibly be the truth when you watch your world shatter before your eyes?

Those are exactly the questions that a High School girl named Naomi Harada is asking herself as she stares at the graves of her mother and father. Her left arm hangs limply in a sling; it was broken when her parents were killed. Naomi doesn't realize just how lucky she was to get away with just a broken arm after witnessing her parents brutal murders.

_People say I'm lucky…but how is a girl with no parents lucky at all?_ Naomi looks up at the sky, darkening with storm clouds.

"Naomi!"

Naomi turns around and sees her uncle and aunt standing back there, though she knows that her cousin – sitting in the car behind her aunt and uncle – was the one to call for her. Her cousin isn't very patient unless it concerns himself, and he didn't consider Naomi's parent's deaths important enough for him to care.

"Give me just…a minute more." Naomi says almost pleadingly.

Her cousin sighs and rolls the car window back up.

Naomi looks back at the graves and bows her head in a silent prayer to the gods and goddesses. She only lifts her head up again when he feels her uncle's bony hand on her slender shoulder.

Her uncle looks at her with tired green eyes, he hasn't slept much after learning of his sister's murder. "Please, I don't like having to deal with Takashi when he's in a bad mood."

Naomi ignores her uncle and focuses her black eyes back to the graves. "Takashi doesn't understand, Uncle Takahiro, so he can't know. I understand that, but I won't tolerate his attitude today."

Takahiro shakes his head almost like he agrees with Naomi and walks back toward the car. His wife, Naomi's aunt, is already sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

_Did this happen because I picked up that notebook? Because I picked up…_ Naomi reaches into the large black bag she's carrying and pulls out a black note that has the words _Death Note_ scrolled on the front. _…the Death Note?_

There's suddenly laughter beside her, but Naomi simply glances over at Shinigami floating there.

"You seem to be taking this rather well."

Naomi opens the _Death Note_ and takes out a pen. She quickly scribbles down a small paragraph before slipping it back into her bag. "You know what I did, Ryuk, and you know their deaths weren't intended." She throws the pen she just used back into her bag. "It was my death that was supposed to happen."

Ryuk chuckles and silently wonders what she just wrote down. Though he wasn't expecting his curiosity to be quenched so soon.

Takashi opens the door to the car and stomps over to Naomi angrily. He grabs her broken arm and starts dragging her back over to the car. "Come on, you stupid bitch! You can mourn later!"

Naomi pulls her arm away and brushes her black hair (with red streaks) over her shoulder. "You should be kinder, or Kira will kill you too!"

Takashi sighs in frustration, he's obviously sick of hearing theories about Kira. "Kira did **not** kill your parents!"

"I know this! But Kira should've killed that man before he killed mom and dad!"

Takashi smirks, seemingly satisfied that she "doesn't believe in Kira". "That means Kira's a crock! Just come on, I'm getting impatient."

Naomi looks around her cousin and points at an ice cream parlor across the street. "Get me some vanilla ice cream and I'll go."

Finding no other way to get his cousin to leave – because she's stubborn as a mule – Takashi says "yes" and starts walking towards the street to go to the ice cream shop.

Naomi hangs her head and a smile crosses her face, not even flinching as Takashi is mowed down by an out of control semi-tractor-trailer as he's crossing the street.

Her aunt and uncle jump out of the car and run over to where the pieces of their son lay scattered across the street. Meanwhile, Ryuk is laughing as he understands just what Naomi did. She looks back into her bag, seeing the _Death Note_ on top and remembering what she wrote.

Takashi Tsuda At 10:56 a.m. on June the tenth, he exits his parent's car to retrieve his cousin from the front of her parent's graves. Convinced that the only way she would leave was to get her a vanilla ice cream, he goes to cross the busiest highway in Nagasaki to reach an ice cream parlor across the highway from the graveyard. While crossing the highway, he's mowed down by a runaway semi truck. He dies instantly at 10:57 a.m.

…

_The human who's name is written in this note shall die._

_This note will not take affect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind while writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._


End file.
